Some Joke
by DesiredHOA01
Summary: Okay, so just a short little one-shot. not a funny one, either. third Genre Drama. I hope you likee! Please check out my other stories!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make a new story! This will only be a quick little one-shot. I hope you like! Please review! Lets get it on:**

**Chapter 1**

**Patricia's POV**

I am the most pissed and upset person on the face of this earth right now. Lets go back to the beginning:

I was lying in bed listening to music when Alfie came in with the most worried look on his face.

"Patricia! Oh thank gosh! Come quick!" I jumped out of my bed, shedding the headphones from my ears. I followed him down the staircase to see Eddie, lying on the floor, unconscious. His limbs were spread out in opposite directions.

"Oh my god what happened?" I ask, my face filled with horror. "

I don't know, I found him outside, in the grass, like this. There was a small bump on his head and he was wearing a football jersey. I took it off of him because he looked like he was sweating." I glanced down at Eddie, who now was only wearing a tee shirt and shorts. He looked miserable, just laying there. In then snapped out of my daze.

"Did someone call an ambulance?" I shriek. Panic floods my body as I begin to pace the entrance hall. "Where's Trudy? Victor?"

"Victor's off at school with Sweety and Trudy went off to the market." Fabian stated worriedly.

"And we just called an ambulance, they should be arriving soon." Amber chimes in. She looks like she has been pacing herself. Just then as if on cue, the sound of sirens flood my ears. The paramedics rush in and pull Eddie up on a gurney.

"Who's riding in the ambulance?" One of them asks. Everyone's gaze falls on me as I step forward.

"I'll go."

"Okay, hurry so we can get him to the hospital." I do as they say and follow men carrying Eddie. It's about a ten minute ride to the hospital, and when we finally arrive, the drivers rush to the back and lift Eddie out of the vehicle. Once his gurney wheels are touching the ground, they rush him into the ER. I follow by his side, praying that he will be okay.

~A Few Hours Later~

So Eddie just got some tests done, and I am sitting here waiting for the results. I have been sitting in this room for about five hours now, and I'm exhausted. Trudy came earlier to check up on us, then left. Then the nurse came in. She must of been new, I has never seen her before.

"I have the test results back." She spoke in a quiet voice.

"And?"

"He has a major brain tumor that developed into brain cancer. they are taking him in for surgery right now." She whispered the last part, and surgeons came in to take away Eddie. I moved away from his bed, and let them roll the gurney out of the room. The nurse left, and I was sitting in the room, alone.

After a few hours, the same nurse as earlier came back in and told me that she needed to speak to me. I didn't say anything, I just let her talk.

"I'm sorry, but he's gone." The words oozed out of her mouth, and that was when my whole world stopped. Tears welled out of my eyes. "I'll leave you alone, and go tell your other friends." the nurse whispered once more, and she left me alone to cry. then Alfie came in.

"I heard the news. so he's really gone, huh?" he stated, acting like it was no big deal. I turned to him.

"This is all my fault, isn't it?"

"What? Trixie, no-"

"I should have known all along, it was my fault. I could have saved him. might as well kill myself..." I mutter. Alfie hears me and looks alarmed.

"Trixie, I am sorry to say this but this was just a prank." Alfie winces out of him, and I turn pale.

"This is not a joke, Alfie, he's dead!" I raise my voice, just a little, and I am starting to get pissed off.

"Well, Jerome thought this would make a funny prank, so we went along with it." Alfie replies, looking scared. I then storm off, out of the hospital, and take a cab back to Anubis house.

**No POV**

So Patricia got back to Anubis house, and locked herself in her room. Eddie and Alfie quickly followed, alarmed about what Patricia had said. Eddie knocked on Patricia's door, but there was no answer. He repeated this several times, before getting impatient and just opening the door. He was shocked when he found Patricia, lying on the cold, hard, ground, with a note and a flower lying on her stomach. He examined Patricia and began to read the note.

_Dear Loved Ones,_

_By the time you are reading this, I should be dead. Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie decided to pull the meanest prank on me in the world. They decided that Eddie should "die from cancer." Well, I hope you learned your lesson._

_Nina- Keep protecting the world, Chosen One._

_Fabian-I'll miss you, take care of Nina for me._

_Amber-I'll miss your girlyness, amd I'm sorry that you never got to dress me for my wedding. _

_Mara- Please don't cry, you and Joy keep it together, yeah? Hold onto that sisterhood._

_Joy-sisterhood forever! I'll miss you._

_Piper-You were always better than me_

_KT-I'm sorry that we were never friends_

_Jerome and Alfie- As much as I am disgusted by you, I'll miss you calling me Trixie_

_Willow-Don't cry, lift everyone's spirits._

_Eddie-I loved you_

_Love,_

_Patricia, Trixie, Goth Pixie, Hermione, Yacker_

Everyone thought that this was just revenge for what Eddie had pulled on her. In a a way, it was.

Only this time, _it wasn't a joke._

**I hope you like! Please review! I almost cried while writing this myself! Love you all! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so a long time ago I posted chapter one, and I have now decided to make this a two-shot.**

_Third Person_

About a hundred people were standing, facing the white coffin. Inside the coffin lay Patricia Williamson. Killed herself about a week ago, and the cause of her death was her two best guy friends, and her let alone boyfriend. They had decided to play a prank where Eddie had died from brain cancer. Big mistake.

Amongst the hundred people, were 12 teenagers. All of whom in a way, she had loved. She remembered the day she had met them all:

_It was September 1st, 2006. Patricia's parents had just dropped her of at boarding school. In their minds, it was a great learning experience. In hers, it was a way for them to get rid of her. The 11 year old approached the ancient house, and as soon as she knocked on the wooden door, her wall went up. _

_At dinner that night, she studied everyone. From the two nerds, to the two pranksters, the jock, the beauty queen, and then there was a quite shy girl, whom she happened to be sitting next to. "Are you okay?" Patricia whispered, nudging the quiet girl's shoulder._

_"Yes, fine actually. I'm just shy, this is my first year here." She replied equally as quiet. "I'm Joy by the way." _

_"Patricia." She told her, and then a middle-aged woman comes in and begins to speak:_

_"Okay lovelies, I am Trudy, your housemother. Why don't you all finish your meals, and then I will give you all your room assignments. As I'm sure you've been told, boy's rooms are down here, girl's upstairs." 'Trudy' smiled, and then all 8 students followed her to the boys corridor as she gave room assignments. "In this first room here, we have Mick-" she pointed to the blond-haired jock, "and Fabian." The dark-haired nerd. "Next are Jerome and Alfie." She led the two pranksters to the door at the end of the hallway. "Now, time for the girls." She smiled, and led everyone upstairs._

_As the remaining 4 reached the top, the girls paraded through the door until Trudy stopped them. "In this first room here, we have Patricia and Joy." Patricia's stomach lurched at her name. "If you two need me, I'll be down in the other room, which happens to be Amber am Mara's." She smiled, and then Joy and Patricia carefully opened the door to our new room. It was a deep purple, which she happened to like. They were eventually settled when a knock came upon the door. Joy opened it to reveal the blonde beauty queen, or 'Amber.' _

_"Have either of you two seen my curling iron, it might have been it one of your bags." She smirked, and twirled a piece of her hair._

_"No, sorry, what does it look like?" Joy mumbled. "Maybe it could've gotten switched with one of ours?" _

_"It's pink and has rhinestones, I highly doubt that." She sighed, then shut the door. _

_That next day, Patricia had kept her eye on everyone, mostly the boys. "Don't you have a nickname or anything?" Jerome spoke, aiming at Patricia. She didn't say anything. "How about Trixie, little miss Goth Pixie?" The young boy smirked, and 11 year old Patricia rolled her eyes. _

That was how Patricia came upon two of her nicknames, here was the other two:

_Patricia was walking with Joy through the drama room when suddenly she was stopped. The goth pixie looked down at what was blocking her path: a pair of legs propped up, and there owner just now waking up from a nap. "Watch it Slimeball!" She shrieked._

_"We'll maybe if you wouldn't run into me, there wouldn't be a problem here, would there?" He retorted. The rest of the conversation was a blur, and when the two girls walked away, Joy added: _

_"He's cute, isn't he?" _

_"He likes to think he is." She muttered. Then later that day, as the now 17 year old Patricia Williamson was sitting on the edge of the couch, when a familiar face walked in and a grin wiped his face._

_"Oh no, please tell me that you are not staying here." She growled, and he laughed. _

_"Could you down, your accent is a bit whiny to understand." He mimicked her._

_"Whiny?"_

_"That's right, Hermione." _

_"Oh great, that's all we need. Another patronizing American who's only reference for the UK is Harry Potter." She spat. He rolled his eyes._

_"I'm looking for the care-ummm-taker? Vincent or Victor or-" _

_"Nope, sorry." She shrugged as Joy entered the room._

_"Is your friend always so-"_

_ He asked her._

_"Yep." Joy laughed._

And that was that, the day the two lovebirds met, the two that were supposed to grow up together, and get married. But Patricia ended the road right there. Edison Miller would always love her, more than any of the other house mates would. He could turn to see Fabian comforting Nina, Amber crying in Alfie's arms, Jerome was doing the same to Mara. Joy stood right next to him, as she was in tears. Eddie gave her a friendly hug, then told her to go and comfort Willow and KT. Eddie remained alone, and decided to go for a walk once the service was over. He sat in the woods when he saw a familiar sight:

_Patricia was standing on the path, smiling and waving to him._

**Okay! That's it for this story! I hope you like! Review! Also, I have a poll on my profile, and I am giving Scars and Souvenirs up for adoption. PM me for further details. :D I hope you all loved this! I almost cried writing it. Also, sorry if the words weren't exact, I couldn't find the clip of those two scenes... :3**


End file.
